


Excellence In All Things

by tielan



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Any canon, Gen, Humour, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's fairly certain that cook, valet, personal advisor, surgeon, and costume designer are not in his job description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excellence In All Things

The good butler should be many things to his employer. More than a mere servant, he should be the major-domo of the household. More than a discreet assistant, he should be a trustworthy repository of family secrets. More than a personal aide, he should be an extension of the employer’s will.

Alfred was a _very_ good butler.

However, he was certain that cook, valet, personal advisor, surgeon, and costume designer weren’t in the usual job description.

On the other hand, a good butler should be capable of adapting to the vagaries of his employer.

So Alfred considered himself an _exceptionally_ good butler.


End file.
